narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fahuem
Ta-Ta Chatrooms. I don't know how to make one of those. Bombadcrowftw 02:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) That guess would be accurate. Unless it's here directly on the wiki, I doubt any chatroom will be useable. Bombadcrowftw 02:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Had to happen sooner or laters. But sure, make a blog for meh, so we can discuss ideas and such and not clutter the talk pages so much, hehe. Bombadcrowftw 02:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) image permission do you mind if i use the image named Untitled Boshuko 3.jpg (shirokei1) sorry no signature i'm on my psp right now. QUESTION Well, I have a question. Due to lots of stuff, (I can't make Jashin Arc very soon). Also; just a reminder; make sure to finish Yasuraka Haruo, so we can get to rp'ing on Bleach Fanon. :D Another also; yo post on Puppet. Bombadcrowftw 00:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hunter-nin I will still use them in the Great Shinobi World war, since Arui isn't dead then, but after that, Umi can take over ;P Kai - Talk 15:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Just Looking. I was just looking at the forums, I went to the 'talk page' (aka: Chatango) to see what it was. I don't really plan to RP on the forums, I doubt it'll catch on. Also; Ten is finally on Chatango? Is that really him? (finds this unbelieveable due to him stating he'd never go back on, ever) Bombadcrowftw 03:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Just asking. You want to start one of those rps? Either the one of your blind one-tails against my two Jashinists... Or the one of your Swordsman and Apprentice versus the Jashinist Marauder? (To get some Jashinist Saga chapters in)? Or maybe with Kuria Kaizodo, the first time Ryu and her met? Or also an rp between my Uchiha and one of your chars, maybe Ryu. Bombadcrowftw 14:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) do you mind since you are having troubles rather than delete the char can i take him instead, Musei Shizen, the char that u were working on......--Big Evil 13:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) mangekyo pic I was just wondering if I could use it.Darthnatus, Demon Sage 01:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) hmmmm not much use for him now, thanks anyways......--Big Evil 00:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) i guess i'll be controlling Sakaki, and knowing shin as well as i did im sure she wouldn't mind, and if she is not comning back ever then it shoudn't be much of a problem. Seems like aperfictly good char going to waste and we don't have many users here to fill up all the positions. sure i could have listed the chars that Cuarta and Ryūketsu but haven't seen them here on nf for a long time now, so there is a possibily one them might come back, so for now i kept them in the former members section.... So i don't think it'll be much of a problem, if more people get interested in making a swordsmen char then i'll remove Sakaki from the current roster and add her to the former, so for now let him be their...........--Big Evil 15:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Review I'd like you to review my article Earth Release: Nature's Grasp. I would like to know if it is OP'd and if so, what I have to change. Jumpy Naruto 11:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Pic Here is the Sharingan pic, hope its to your liking......--Big Evil 01:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Stat Charts I was wondering where you get those stat charts for your characters from. They look really good and I've had no luck finding anything like that at all. Zf6hellion 20:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Assistance Please ZechtShinja 07:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Infobox:Zecht_Shinja I'd like to add icons beside my Kekkei Genkai, Village, and Clans, but every time I attempt to it appears like that. Please assist? wind release: twin tornadoes technique i'd like to add my character's name as a user of this technique if that is ok with you --EagleWizard08 14:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Just wondering, the Stat Chart that you used was mine? If so you should have told me, I would have made it better and also, you need to give credit to me if it's the case. --ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 22:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 RE:Invited Uhmm, I didn't even know you still edited here. I looked on the recent activity and didn't see your name pop-up once. You're more than welcome to join; I just didn't know. Hey Fah Hey there Fah, Zaraikou here, its been a long time since you and I have spoken to one another. The reason for this message is regarding your swordsmen character Kurenai Taiyou, which was deleted quite a long time ago. He was a really good character and I don't know why you had him deleted but if its possible can i take him off from you, I am sure if you ask 13, he will be able to restore the character, and then I can take it from there. The reason is because I am starting a brand new swordsmen group over at the new naruto fanon wiki, already six spots have been taken with the seventh one still remaining, so if no one else wants that spot i was hoping to fill the position with Kurenai Taiyou, he was a really good character. So anyways I hope you get this message and reply me soon, it will be greatly appriciated.....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) How are you able to create your own ninja parameter image?XiaolongNinja 02:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC)